fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Timothy T.T. Tuesday Jr.
Born on February 2nd, 2002 in Anime Twonisia, Timothy “T.T.” Tuesday Jr. was the second child of the Tuesday family, born only two minutes after his twin brother. Unfortunately for him, he always played second banana to his brother, always being the second place to his first. This eventually culminated into a life changing decision in his second year of high school, when he got put in second chair of the tuba players in the school’s band, while his brother got first chair. T.T. got so mad that he dropped out of school, going on a spiritual journey for two years while playing in a two man band and traveling across the country and back. Unfortunately though, during the twenty second month of this time period, his fellow band member died of Twoberculosis. From there, he dedicated himself to going around the world, playing music and raising awareness for Twoberculosis and how dangerous it is. As of now, he has been the proud founder of the “Twoning out Twoberculosis Foundation” for two years, and couldn’t be happier. Timothy's a rad guy in general, too. Powers T.T. has complete control over the concept of the number two, which manifests throughout his powerset. His main weapon of choice is his "Twoba", which T.T. blows into up to two times at once to deal sonic damage to nearby opponents. Outside of that, just about everything one could imagine relating to "two" is fair game for T.T. He can modify numerical values in various ways using two, copy an ally's successful maneuver, split himself into two separate units, and increase efficiency of dual tech actions with his teammates. One of his most powerful traits is his passive, which makes it so he lands critical successes on both natural 20 rolls and on natural 2 rolls, doubling his crit chance over the standard unit. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 14 In his first of two appearances, T.T. fought alongside some newly gained allies against the forces of Dio Infusio and his low quality JPEG Abominations. Throughout the combat, he managed to be particularly flashy and even pulled off a huge finishing blow against the minions. He also managed to form a companionship with Javert LXXXVII, becoming his "second-in-command" as a detective. Like the rest of the party, it was hard to keep up with Negative Theory MatPat, but he did his best and wasn't too shabby. Throughout the episode, T.T. rolled two "Natural 2" critical hits. - Episode 22 The second and last of T.T.'s appearances, Episode 22 featured him along with a party of DBA contestants discovering the secrets of an invasive disembodied voice and the sudden powering-down of a generator. Once again teaming up with Javert, he was a particularly potent force in the group. The episode finished off with T.T. reaching 22 proficiency before defeating the malfunctioning Rock Lobster with style, and then delivering a heartfelt speech to Javert and the rest of the party about he was determined to get to the bottom off all of the shady goings-on at DBA. He claimed that he wouldn't rest until he solved these mysteries, and plunged into the depths of the generator room, never to be seen again (at least so far). - Episode 50 T.T. appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. He appeared within the second round of the second arena of DBA PC Mob Rushes, performed two actions, and then was dragged by Queenie's bee armada into The Switch Witch Pot. Trivia * T.T. was created because of an in-joke that Patronix had a particular fondness for. This joke revolved around the formation of one of Sylvia's character sheets, during which she asked for an age for her character. Patronix responded with "two", which was silly and slightly enjoyed. Sylvia then asked about her character's eyes, attempting to receive opinions on what the character's eye color should be. Patronix then replied with "two", referring to how the character should have two eyes. From there the joke spiraled downward and downward until T.T. was born. *T.T. is the direct inspiration for Tyrone T.T.T. Twensday III (obviously). *T.T.'s crit theme, "Sick Twones", is a custom edited version of the Super Mario Bros. 2 Overworld Theme where a second instance of the song begins playing on top of the first after two seconds. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters